Daikoukai Jidai Gaiden
Daikoukai Jidai Gaiden (大航海時代外伝) is a spin-off of Uncharted Waters: New Horizons. It updates graphics and adds several tweaks to the game mechanics. Changes *Navigation tools have been unified into one item for further convenience; latitude and longitude are displayed on screen if the player has the celestial navigation skill. *The limit cap for gambling has been removed. *Fame ranks for piracy are included. *Pirates from the original game have been relocated to make way for new ones. *Players can now learn accounting and negotiation. *Stat growth gained by leveling up has been modified. *Some discoveries are replaced with new ones to fit the game's setting. *Italy's political relationship with the other countries is less friendly this time around. *A shortcut menu for entering facilities is implemented. *In accordance to history, Chinese ports are closed off by day nor can they be invested to secure alliances. *Certain maritime disasters have been removed, though scurvy is more rampant than ever. *Duels now include two additional cards: critical attack and full defense. *Ships that can or cannot sail on deeper waters are indicated by circle and cross marks respectively. Characters Major characters from the second installment return for this side story. Playable Cast *'Miranda Verte' (ミランダ・ヴェルテ) - An amateur navigator from Genoa who harbors romantic feelings for the treasure hunter Pietro Conti due to misunderstanding their previous encounter as a marriage proposal. She is stubborn yet kind, going out of her way to help others without a second thought. Her work as an explorer leads to new encounters and discoveries that shed some light on the mysteries of El Dorado. A recommended choice for beginning players. *'Salvador Leis' (サルヴァドル・レイス) - The adopted son of Khayr ad-Din, he seeks to make a name for himself as an Algerian pirate by competing with rivaling factions and gaining the respect of his clansmen. Cold and impatient, he is not particularly good at interacting with women. Recommended only for more experienced players. Supporting Cast *'Tonio Rossi' (トニオ・ロッシ) - Miranda's childhood friend and first mate, Tonio is also the brother of the waitress Theresa from New Horizons. He serves as a calm foil to his friend and provides sailing advice to make up for his lack of field experience. *'Horace Destarde' (ホーレス・デスタルデ) - A seasoned pirate of African descent, he is Salvador's trusted companion and often serves as a voice of reason for the lad. *'Leono Aventura' (リオーノ・アバンチュラ) - A cheerful youth ordered by Khayr ad-Din to accompany Salvador. Likes visiting the waitress Jamila at Ceuta. *'Cachuapa' (カチュアパ) - An indigenous girl from the New World who joins Miranda's journey. Is initially shy towards strangers, yet her knowledge of certain legends and myths proves invaluable at times. *'Gaspar Pirelli' (ガスパル・ピレリー) - A naval officer from Portugal who found himself shipwrecked in Zipangu. He has a habit of engaging in overly long conversations. *'Gil de Lorca' (ジル・デ・ロルカ) - Only appearing in Miranda's scenario, he is a Spanish conquistador who seeks to uncover the secrets of the New World for himself. *'Kazeyoshi Shiomi' (潮見風吉) - A Japanese youth who serves as Gaspar's assistant. *'Liu Kuixing' (劉魁星) - A pirate friend of Gaspar who rewards Miranda if she succeeds in impressing Wang Xiuxun. *'Julio' (フリオ) - Miranda's father who taught her how to navigate. Exasperated by his daughter's whims, he reluctantly allows her to make use of his ship. *'Miranda's Mother' - Miranda's mother and Julio's wife. She constantly worries over her daughter's well-being, but is understanding enough to let her become an adventurer. *'Tinocatl' (ティノカトル) - Older brother of Cachuapa, he is distrustful of foreigners due to the Spanish conquistadors plaguing his homeland. *'Wang Xiuxun' (王秀仁) - An obstinate official with a penchant for collecting exotic things. He is a minor nuisance in Miranda's scenario while serving as a naval opponent for Salvador. *'Joker da Silva' (ジョカ・ダ・シルバ) - A subordinate of Khayr ad-Din. His immature personality clashes with Salvador's independent streak, thus fueling a rivalry between the two men. *'Rebecca Cartland' (レベッカ・ガートランド) - A female bounty hunter who persistently hounds Salvador for taking her kill. *'Togo Grimani' (トーゴ・グリマーニ) - Leader of the Algerian pirates. He cares for the well-being of his clansmen and sees potential in Salvador. *'Bigorre Brothers' (ビゴール兄弟) - Comprising of Gonzalez (ゴンザレス) and Rodriguez (ロドリゲス), the Bigorre Brothers are affiliated with the Algerian pirates, acting on their behalf by taking fees from members in exchange for ranks. *'Jose and Esmeralda' (ホセ, エスメラルダ) - Salvador's parents, they are seemingly murdered by pirates during their child's infancy. Image Song *''Nanatsu no Umi he (SEVEN SEAS)'' :Performed by Kumi Sano External Links *Product page Category:Games